galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Wizard
Another Wizard appeared in 2018 TV series called Kamen Rider Zi-O. He's Hayase (早瀬) at first, but transforms into another rider called Another Wizard (アナザーウィザード Anazā Wizādo) that's derived from Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style. Hayase was the back-stage hand of a performance theater on the verge of going out of business in the year 2012. He is approached by Uhr, who promises the ability to save the theater in exchange for contracting with him. Hayase accepts the contract and uses the Another Wizard powers to impress Kaori, the theater's owner (whom he is also smitten with) and keep the business going. In 2018, Sougo Tokiwa, Geiz Myoukouin and Tsukuyomi attend one of his magic shows and ascertain that his performance is too authentic, coming to the conclusion that he is an Another Rider. Geiz aggressively confronts Hayase in the back-alley after the show and attacks him, confirming their suspicions when Hayase uses the Wizard powers to escape. After fleeing to his household and encountering Ora, Hayase's co-worker Nagasawa arrives to warn him that not only is the theater about to close but that he is marrying Naomi after six years of proposing to her. Overcome with jealousy, Hayase transforms into Another Wizard and attacks Nagasawa, who is saved by Kamen Rider Geiz. The two end up at a warehouse, whereupon Zi-O and Tsukuyomi arrive to stop Geiz. Geiz manages to take Another Wizard down with the Faiz Ride Armor; though his efforts are for naught when Ora stops time and re-vitalizes Another Wizard. Tsukuyomi attempts to stop Hayase, but is hit with a sleep-spell. With Geiz and Zi-O now pre-occupied, Hayase goes on his way. A year later, Hayase no longer works for the now closed Magic House Kinoshita and now works at another magic house, Magic House Aqua. He had decided to move on with his life and work hard to achieve a new dream, resulting in him gaining new employment entertaining patrons at a restaurant magic house with some magic tricks he learned on his own. Hayase's fun entertaining guests is interrupted by Sougo wanting to meet him, whom Hayase doesn't remember at all due to the loss of his Another Ridewatch altering history. Sougo tries to warn him that someone is after him and he will be his bodyguard. This worries Hayase, but he is polite enough to let him stay in the restaurant and watch the magic show and goes over to another table to do card tricks for guests. He then leaves his job and makes a run for it when Sougo follows, thinking Sougo is a crazy person who wants to hurt him. He hides in an alleyway, only to be assaulted by Hiryu and have his Another Wizard powers taken by him. He recovers and runs away as the behest of Sougo, who arrived too late to stop Hiryu from gaining the power of Another Wizard. Powers and Abilities * Magic Manipulation: Like the Kamen Rider he's emulating, Another Wizard is capable of performing various feats of magic by tapping the Driver on his waist. ** Flame: Another Wizard shoots several fireballs to the enemies. ** Rewind: Another Wizard could reverse any damage caused to an object to make it good as new. ** Gravity: Another Wizard alter the Gravity of some objects / people and throws them at the enemy. ** Defend (Land Variation): Another Wizard erects a stone barrier to defend himself from the enemy attacks. ** Liquid: Another Wizard turns himself into Liquified State. Usually used for a quick getaway. ** Connect: Another Wizard could open a magical portal between two different locations. ** Sleep: Another Wizard put his targets into comatose-like state. Unless permanently defeated, the victims remains in deep sleep. ** Erase: Another Wizard could delete an object (and probably the people inside) into nothingness. ** Water: Another Wizard can summon a massive torrent of water to attack the enemies. Weaknesses * Wizard Ridewatch: Although defeating Another Wizard with different Ridewatches can cancel their transformations, his Ridewatch remains intact unless the Wizard Ridewatch is used to defeat him in the date of his creation (December 25, 2012). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Animate Objects Category:Dragons Category:Skeletons Category:Characters Portrayed by Zuimaro Awashima Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Reptiles